Not An Ordinary Day
by samx5453
Summary: Bella is a famous actress who is tired of being told what to do and when to do it. Edward Masen is an ordinary boy who helps her reconnect to her past. rated M for lemon and language.


**I thought about this story when I heard Ordinary Day By Vanessa Carlton on the radio. I suggest listening to it at least before reading the story but it makes sense either way. ENJOY!

* * *

**

"Ok Bella we are leaving in five minutes so be ready." If I would have known asking for a personal body guard would be worse than having my parents around I wouldn't have asked for one. Leah is a pain in my ass. My dad decided if I was going to have a body guard then they should be able to go everywhere I go, including the public restroom. I can't wait until I turn 18 in three weeks, then I can tell them all to leave me alone. The only reason I have to have a body guard is because I had a stalker last year but he got arrested.

I love being an actress but people can get pretty obsessive about famous people. Just yesterday I had somebody propose to me. I wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't like 50. "Ok Bella the car is here let's go get this over with."

I can't believe I have to do this. I get that I am in a horror movie, but why do I need to attend Horror Con. The ride over was excruciating, Leah was on defense the whole time expecting someone to try and crash the car. "Leah you can calm down. I am really sure nobody is coming to hurt me." She glared at me, "I'm sorry it's just all the people walking around with weapons, fake or not, makes me nervous."

Our car pulled up around the back and I could see Neve Campbell and David Arquette standing there waiting for me. We three were the only ones available to come so here we are. I have to admit I was beyond shocked when Wes Craven asked me to be in Scream 4, I was even more thrilled when I found out that my character didn't die. Leah opened the door and scanned the area before letting me out.

I didn't really talk to Neve or David mainly because they are older than me. We stood there together. David talked about Coco and Courteney while I texted my best friend Alice. **Alice I want to do something with you guys too but Leah won't let me**_._ All of my friends and their significant others were going out to celebrate Alice's birthday and I really wanted to go but Leah refused to even consider it.

I wish just for one day I could be a normal person and not have to worry about the paparazzi or stalkers or just freaks. I would love to be able to go to prom with my friends in a few months or even go to Taco Bell and not be asked to sign a napkin. Unfortunately all of those things got thrown out the window when I auditioned for a damn vampire movie and actually got the part.

We were escorted through the back walk ways all the way to the main stage. I had never been to any kind of convention for any of my movies so this was all new to me. I just followed everybody else's lead. Along with Leah we also had the security for the convention and the local police. I felt it was all a little over kill but whatever.

I sat at the table right next to David who looked at me, "Bella breathe or you will pass out." I rolled my eyes and him and subtly flipped him off under the table and I could hear Neve laugh and then I felt a pinch on my forearm. I looked next to me and there was my fucking shadow. "Leah, you don't have to sit here. Besides look at all the security and cops, please just leave my side for the questions. I swear you can stand right behind me while I sign autographs." She looked around the room and then did the unexpected and left my side.

I thought I had died and gone to heaven and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. We each told funny stories about the whole filming process and then we showed a clip and the official trailer for the movie. Everyone one was really excited. There was a line of like 30 people who had questions they wanted to ask. Needless to say they were all targeted towards either David or Neve. I was bored to death so I was texting Alice and Emmett when the last person in line asked a question.

I didn't hear it but everybody was looking at me and waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry can you please repeat that?" Everyone laughed at my expense even me. "Sure, I was just wondering how did it feel to be the youngest one to join an already tight cast?" I took a deep breath. I wanted to tell the truth, 'It was horrible I hated every minute of it because they had inside jokes and shit that I didn't get at all and not to mention the would go out after filming and I couldn't go because I can go to bars but I didn't.

I raised my eyes to look at the guy who asked the question and had to take another breath that was stuttered. "Uh… It wasn't that bad actually. David was the greatest he would try to include me in as much as possible. There were those awkward moments when they would be talking about an inside joke and I didn't get it but we worked it out." David nodded at me as if to approve of what I said.

We got a ten minute break before we had to sign autographs and like I promised Leah stood behind me the whole time. There had to be at least two thousand people in line and thankfully we had several pre-signed pictures to hand out but we still had to sign a few. I searched every face that approached me for the God who asked me a question but didn't see him. By the time we were done I had a major pain in my hand from writing and an acute pain in my ass called Leah.

Leah literally jumped on top of a fan because he had a fake knife in his hand. It was so bad that the poor kid had to go to the hospital. I found out later that he had a broken wrist. We all agreed to go sign his cast before we left town. I got in the car to go to the hospital and sign this guy's cast since I was going home tonight. I had this eerie feeling that I was being followed but I didn't see anyone so I pushed it to the side.

When we got there the poor kid, whose name I found out was Jacob, was still getting his arm wrapped so we had to wait. Leah was at the desk yet again bothering the poor nurse saying if they didn't hurry up then I would miss my flight. I still felt weird and looked around and saw him. The guy from the convention who asked me question. He was sitting right behind me looking at me through the reflection of the TV. We both turned to look at each other. He was even hotter up close.

His copper sex hair just begged to be touched while his emerald green eyes pierced right through me and his smell was something I had never experienced before. There was no way it was cologne, or if it was I needed to find out who made it. My eyes screamed out for me to blink but I couldn't. There was something about his eyes that made me feel like I've known him forever. He had yet to stop looking at me I would not be the one to break this connection, at least that was my plan. "These nurses are incompetent. If I get shot don't bring me here I would probably bleed to death." I turned around and pretended like nothing happened when Leah sat by me.

I had to fight the urge to turn and stare at the sexiest man alive but I did the best I could. A half hour later a nurse came and got me and Leah. When I reached down to grab my purse I noticed the mystery man was gone but there was a folded piece of paper on my bag. I slid it into my pocket and followed the nurse.

Jacob got his own room I'm sure it was because of us famous people coming to see him but whatever. He had his own bathroom which Leah had to use. While she was gone I pulled the paper out and ready it. _Isabella Swan if you would like to join me run towards the emergency doors when your body guard is tangled up. A Fan. P.S. I'm not a stalker but you look sad today._ I shoved it back into my pocket and signed this kid's cast and apologized for what happened. He didn't seem to mind, "Really it's ok. How many people can say Isabella Swan's body guard broke their arm?" I laughed at him and then left.

As we walked out into the hall I thought about the guy who left me the note. There was something about him, I just knew that I could trust him and I wanted run even if I didn't go with him. Maybe if I ran from Leah I could get on a bus or something so I could go out with Alice. I was still tossing my options around in my head when suddenly someone rammed a bed right into Leah.

She tripped and fell right beside me and then started yelling at the guy pushing the bed, which I happened to notice wasn't wearing hospital clothes.

He winked at me and I knew that this was my distraction.

I looked at Leah lying on the ground and then glanced up looking down the hall at the doors. I didn't even make the decision with my mind before my body was carrying me as quickly as possible towards the doors. I was almost there when a pair of really strong arms grabbed me. One covered my mouth to keep me silent while the other stayed wrapped around my waist. I kicked and tried to yell as he pulled me into a janitor's closet.

"Ssshhh. It's just me."

I still didn't relax because I had no clue who the hell 'me' was. I heard Leah running around yelling my name and telling the nurse to call security. He finally released me and I turned to see it was the guy who wrote the note. "You know I didn't really expect you to run. I thought you would actually have me arrested." He ran his hand through that wonderful hair.

I just stood there not sure what to do or say. "Just so you know, I'm not a freak who is obsessed with you or anything. I just noticed you in the tabloids and stuff and I was with my friend Jacob today." My face burned with embarrassment. "The kid whose arm got broken?" He just nodded.

"Pictures don't do you justice. You are so much prettier in real life." My face just got redder. "So, do I get to hear your name or do I have to make one up?" He chuckled, "I'm Edward, Edward Anthony Masen." I laughed at him giving me his full name but in a weird way appreciated that at least we were on a level playing field in that area.

"Well Edward does you plan die at getting me in the closet because I don't think you can get me past my body guard out there?" Just as I finished speaking his cell vibrated, "Nope, your escape, if you want to go with me is right outside. So what do you want to do?" I can't believe I was about to do this but what the hell I would get yelled either way now.

"Let's go!"

He leaned over me and tapped on the door and it was then answered with three taps from the other side, "That's just Seth, Jacob's cousin. He's helping here." Edward opened the door and there was the same guy who ran Leah over and the bed. I must have been missing something because I didn't see how this was helping.

"Ok climb on the bed. We will cover you with the sheet. There is an exit down at the morgue." I shuttered a little at the thought of pretending to be dead, but I climbed onto the bed regardless. We were going through the halls rather quickly and I was excited until I heard the voice of the devil herself. "Excuse me but can I please check that bed?"

I was scared I didn't even have to pretend to hold my breath I was doing it subconsciously. Then I heard Edward sobbing. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY MY FIANCE JUST DIED AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP AND LET YOU LOOK AT HER BODY!" I almost felt sad for him. "I'm sorry sir, it's just somebody has gone missing. Please forgive me and I'm sorry for your loss."

Two turns later we stopped and they helped me from the bed. "Thanks Seth, Jacob's dad is on his way to pick you guys up." I gave Seth a quick hug not even registering that I had done it. Edward stuck his hand out towards me, "Take my hand." Edward guided me out to a silver S60R Volvo. He opened the door for me and hesitated before I got in the car. "I must be going crazy." He laughed at me, "Probably."

He sped off at speeds I am sure only race car drivers should reach. "So Edward what do you have planned for us?" I watched as he got on the highway and headed southwest away from Cherry Hill, NJ. "Actually I have no idea I'm just driving hoping to get as far away from your psycho body guard as I can. Do you have any plans tonight?"

The light bulb went off in my head, "How would you feel about going out with my friends, not famous people but my real friends? I figure I might as well live while I can." He shrugged, "I don't care what we do as long as I don't have to deal with the crazy lady."

Since he mentioned it I sent Leah a text. **Stop worrying about me I'm not at the hospital any more. **"OK well head to New York City." "Are you telling me you don't live in LA?" He acted all shocked and surprised, "Actually I don't live anywhere. My parents live in New York and that's where I grew up but since I was 12 I haven't really lived any where for more than 6 months. Hey can we make one rule while we are hanging out?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I promise I won't try anything with you." "Ok but that wasn't what I wanted. Can we not talk about the fact that I am famous or whatever? Just treat me like any other person." He stuck his hand out at me, "Deal."

We had a good hour and half before we would be in the city so we played 20 questions but we went well over 20."Edward how old are you?" his hands tensed around his steering wheel, "I'm 20." The way he was acting I thought he was going to be really old or something, "Yeah well I turn 18 in like three weeks." I saw a smile spread across his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok Bella, what is your favorite place you have ever been and why?" I laughed, "You'll make fun of me." He shook his head, "Fine, out of all the places I have ever been, I would have to say in your car right now is topping the charts." He laughed, "See!" He tried to stop but couldn't "You forgot the why." I looked out the window watching the cars as we passed them, "Because for the first time in a long time I feel free to be myself. Sitting here talking to you makes me feel normal because we're just talking like ordinary people it is amazing to me. I don't feel like people are watching me and… I don't know I just feel happy, ok."

He reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He pulled off of the highway and I gave him directions to AMF bowling alley that Alice's parents had rented out. Luckily for me everybody expected me to be landing in LA in five hours so they wouldn't be anywhere near her party. He pulled up and parked and I remembered it was an invite only party. "Hold on." I pulled out my cell and dialed my friend Emmett. "Aren't you on a plane?"

I laughed, "I should be. Can you sneak out and get me in? I want it to be a surprise for Alice." I could already hear him running for the door, "Hell Yeah!" A few seconds later he came bursting out of the doors looking everywhere for me. "That's him." Edward got out and beat me to the door and helped me out. Then Emmett saw me and ran to be my great protector.

Before I could fully catch my balance Edward was being pinned up against his own car. "Emmett stop! You're hurting him!" he literally growled at me, "That's the point Bella. Your parents called us and told us you were kidnapped. When you called I didn't even think about it until he got out and then I saw you."

I grabbed his enormous forearm and tried to push him away, "Listen to what you just said. If I was kidnapped why would he bring me here?" I felt his muscle slowly relax and beg to panic when I looked at Edward to see he was slightly blue. When Emmett stepped back I hugged Edward, "Oh my God. Are you ok?" He hugged me back and pushed my face against his chest. "I'm good." He coughed.

We stayed that way until Emmett cleared his throat, "Sorry. Edward this is my friend Emmett. Emmett this is my… this is Edward." They shook hands and I felt slightly awkward at how I introduced Edward. I don't know what to call him. I mean we just met but I already feel more than friendship for him.

Emmett succeeded in getting us in without anyone noticing us. I was amazed that Alice had talked her parents into rent the whole place out when she only invited her best friends who consisted of me, Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper.

I walked up behind her and cover her eyes, "Guess who?" "The virgin Mary?" I slapped her on the shoulder before hugging her. "I missed you guys so much." Everybody crowded around me for a group hug, everybody except Edward. "I thought you couldn't come?" I nodded at Edward, "He broke me out."

Everyone looked at Edward and then Rosalie jumped in, "Um… Girls I need to use the bathroom." Both Alice and I followed her and then she turned and glared at me. "Do you even know this guy?" I looked at the ground and shook my head, "Jesus Christ Bella what is wrong with you. You're famous you can't do shit like that. He could have been a rapist or something." "Thanks, MOM. I think I know the risks I took but I don't care. Those decisions got me here with my best friends and nothing has happened. Well other than Emmett nearly killing him."

Rosalie and I glared at each other for what seemed like for ever. "Well he is fucking sexy!" I laughed at Alice and nodded, "I know." We freshened up and then went back out to join the guys.

Jasper moved from his spot next to Edward to join Alice. "It took you guys a while." I shrugged, "Rosalie had to shit." I could feel the daggers on the back of my head before I sat next to Edward. He wrapped he arm around my shoulders and I placed my head on his chest. "Ok who wants to bowl?" We all groaned, "Fine you guys just go ahead and ruin my birthday." We all rolled our eyes and got ready to bowl.

"So Bella can you tell us anything about the movie?" I threw a pencil at Jasper, "You know I can't but I did get everyone tickets to the premier here in New York." Rosalie hugged me and squealed, "Will you be there?" I nodded, "Yep and it's a red carpet so you get to dress me up." That got a nice squeal from Alice.

After five hours of bowling and me never winning we decided to call it quits. I checked my phone and had 30 missed calls all from my dad. I called him while everyone else changed their shoes since I quit a few games ago. "Isabella Marie Swan, where the hell are you? Your mother and I have the police out looking for you. Are you ok? If you can't answer me say purple. Don't worry we will find you. Now that your phone is back on it won't be long…" "Dad breathe! I'm fine so stop worrying. I promise I will be on a plane back to LA tomorrow morning or early afternoon. Please just relax?"

I could hear mom crying in the back ground, "No I won't calm down you were kidnapped, are you hurt?" I sighed, "Dad I wasn't kidnapped. I left on my own free will. Edward never threatened me; actually he tried several times to tell me it was probably a bad idea." "**EDWARD!** Who the hell is Edward?!" I gave up and took the battery out of my phone.

"I guess the talk with daddy didn't go well?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Alice I can't wait till I'm 18 so he can't tell me what to do anymore. He just doesn't understand." She hugged me, "At least you got us, and Edward. Look at him he fits in perfectly with all of us. Not to mention you guys look cute together. I know you think I am crazy but I am going home and reading your tarot cards tonight." I pushed her away, "Fine but don't tell me what they say. I like being surprised."

We walked over to the guys and Jasper lifted Alice up over his shoulder and walked away. Alice waved at all of us and Jasper carried her caveman style to his car. "I bet they have fun tonight." Everyone turned to look at me, "What?" The rest of us were literally ushered out so the workers could go home. I hugged both Emmett and Rosalie before they drove off leaving me alone with Edward.

"You're a life saver, do you know that?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a chaste kiss, "Cool I'm candy." I kissed him deeper this time and shook my head as we broke apart, "Nope you taste way better than candy." He laughed and then helped me in the car.

Once he was in he didn't start the car, "Where are we going?" I dug through my purse and found the key I was looking for. "Well my parents are currently waiting for me in LA so their house is free and I happen to have a key. We could go there, or what ever you want." He started the car and pulled up to the edge of the road, "Give me directions."

We finally pulled into the driveway and I suddenly became nervous. We both got out at the same time and walked to the door. Just before I unlocked it he grabbed my elbow, "I can leave if you want. I mean I don't have to stay here I can go home it really isn't that big of a deal." My heart broke a little and I felt like the perfect day was starting to suck. "No, you can stay. If you want to."

He reached out and grasped my face securely in both of his hands and kissed me with more passion than I have ever felt. When he pulled away all I could do was reach up and feel my lips. He opened the door while I was stuck in my moment of daze.

We walked in and I gave him the grand tour ending with my bedroom. "Yeah this is my old room. Please don't judge me by the stuffed animals. I haven't really been in this room in almost five years." He looked around taking in every single detail.

I was becoming antsy because he wasn't saying anything at all. "Can you please say something?" He slowly turned and looked at me, "Sorry I was just amazed with the room. You must have been very mature for your age because this room is anything but childish." I walked past him to my balcony and looked up at the few stars you could see in the city.

"Do you know how long it has been since I have had time to just stop and look up at the sky? I always feel like time is rushing past me. Then you showed up today and I knew from the moment I saw you at the convention I had to meet you. But then at the hospital when I saw your eyes, I don't know what it was but I felt it. Please tell me if I sound crazy cause…"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because he lips took over mine. I turned to face him without breaking the kiss. Edward had to lean over to be able to kiss me so I wrapped my arms around his neck and he reciprocated by lifting me up off the ground. My whole body was pressed up against his and I was now slightly taller than him. My legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord.

I knew it was probably not a good idea considering I had just met him but I didn't want to stop. He pulled away from me and put his forehead against mine. "We should probably stop." I didn't respond to what he said with anything other than dragging him back into my childhood room. Once back inside I closed the doors and looked into his eyes, "I don't want to stop."

He stepped back to look at me better, "I don't think that is a good idea. From what you have told me I'm guessing you're a…" I cut him off, "Yes I'm a virgin and if that is your reason for not wanting to continue then you're an ass." I was starting to panic. Maybe I was wrong about wrong about him. He grasped my shoulders causing me to calm down a little. "I didn't say that. It's just that your first time should be with someone special and someone you love. I just don't want you to regret this."

I reached down and pulled my shirt up and over me head. "I promise I won't regret this." To stress the word 'this' I put my hand on his chest. He leaned down and kissed me while he undid his shirt. I clasped my hands into his hair just to make sure he wouldn't leave me.

I could feel my body reacting in ways I have never experience before. I felt on fire even thought it was freezing in the room. Edward's hands would cause flames to erupt under my skin leaving a burning trail behind. Some how we had worked our way to the bed and the back of my knees pressed against it. I slid my hands down to undo his belt while his hands worked on my bra.

Before I knew what had happened I was lying on my back with him hovering over me, neither of us in more than our underwear. He lips were working over my chest causing sounds I didn't know I could make to escape from me. His right hand was down on my hip playing with the elastic of my underwear when he looked up at me through his thick lashes. I knew what was coming so I beat him to it, "Don't ask just do it."

I half expected him to pull my panties down right there but he didn't. He placed open mouth kisses all the way down my body until her reached the top of my underwear. He then used his teeth to remove them. Causing yet another moan to leave me. I was so caught up in him I didn't even notice that he had removed his boxers.

As he climbed back up towards me he spread my legs and lifted my right knee around his hip. I could feel the tip of him at my entrance and I tried to buck my hips forward but he had me pinned to the bed make that impossible. He entered me painfully slowly. I could feel the muscles inside of me stretching to accommodate his size. He stopped for the slightest moment and then I felt it. He had pushed through making my breath catch in my throat. "Are you ok?"

I still hadn't been able to regulate my breathing so I just nodded. He waited a few more second before he continued to push forward. He rested his head on my shoulder and I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut to keep from screaming in pain.

He began to rock back and forth and at first it hurt worse than anything I had ever experience but then it started to feel amazing. Once I stopped focusing on the pain and focused on Edward I saw the fear in his eyes. I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him before whispering in his ear. "I'm ok." His worked my entire body playing me like and instrument made just for him.

With every movement I could feel the fire growing deep inside my stomach. His sweet breath on my face just added to the euphoria I was experiencing. "Oh my God… Edward." He groaned at the sound of his name, "Bella you're so beautiful… I never want this moment to end." I pulled hard on his hair as he attacked my neck.

I felt his hand go between my legs and a new wave of excitement over took me. He definitely knew what he was doing. My muscles spasmed around his member that was buried deep inside of me and just when I thought I was coming back down from my high Edward hit a spot inside of me that got me started again, "Holy shit!" This time I could feel Edward join me in my orgasm. I looked at his face as he came and it was the greatest sight ever.

He collapsed on top of me as we both panted trying to recover. After a few moments he rolled off of me and I immediately missed the contact. I think he saw it in my face because he pulled me into his side. I looked over his entire body and was thankful to see he had used a condom since I was stupid enough to forget about it. Then I gasped.

"Are you OK? What did I do? I'm so sorry." He sat up and began fretting over me and I stopped him. "No, stop. I'm perfect believe me. It's just…" I turned the deepest shade of red ever and looked to the ground, "I can't believe that it fit into me." He pulled me into his chest and I could feel him chucking, "It's not funny!"

He kissed my hair, "No, I know it's not, but you're really feeding my ego right now." I smacked him across the chest. "Sorry." I was surprised when he started sliding away from me and I pouted. He chuckled and ran a finger over the worry lines in my forehead. "Don't worry I'll be right back." I watched as his naked body slide into my bathroom. He was back before I could really even notice that he was missing.

When I looked to him I noticed he had a washcloth in his hand and I looked at him like he was crazy. His lips brushed against mine before he whispered into my ear. "Let me take care of you." Then I felt the washcloth on the inside of thigh. He kissed me as he wiped both thighs and my core. When he pulled away a glanced at the cloth and saw blood and the fear must have covered my face. "It's normal your first time." Somewhere deep in my mind I remembered hearing that somewhere but it didn't make it much better. When he came back to the bed he held me as I slept.

The next morning I woke alone in my bed wearing one of my larger shirts. I remembered what happened but there was no sign of it being real. His clothes were gone along with the condom wrapper that was on the table and the washcloth. I began to panic thinking I dreamt the whole thing. There was no way that was all in my head. Just when I was about to call Alice and make sure I wasn't crazy he walked in carrying a plate of food and aspirin.

"Damn, I wanted to wake you." He placed the food on the table and leaned down to kiss me but I turned away and covered my mouth, "Morning breath." He ignored me and pulled my hand away and kissed me. "I made you breakfast. Well actually I went and bought breakfast but you get the point." I kissed one last time on the lips. "Thanks."

I got my phone out and saw I had like a million missed calls all from my parents. I checked the voice mails and the last one said they were disappointed in my actions. I didn't really care what they had to say I was on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring me down. After easting I took a quick shower and got dressed in some of my clothes.

"I guess you have to get back to your crazy life now?" I looked down at my bare feet and slightly nodded. "What about you? I'm sure you have a life to get back to." He just shrugged. "Not really I have a crappy ass job and my family doesn't talk to me. The only people I have is Seth and Jacob." I straddled him and looked into his eyes, "Come with me."

He just shook his head, "I can't. That is your world; I can't have somebody telling me what to do and where to be every minute of every day." I took a deep breath and thought about what he said. I couldn't even look him in the eye as I spoke, "What if… I stayed?" I was waiting for him to call me a freak and leave but he never did, "What about your job?"

I put my hands on his shoulders, "For the next few weeks I have premiers and stupid interviews for magazines, but I don't care. I might even not go back even if you tell me you never want to see me again. I miss my life. Everything I do is always on somebody else's schedule and I hate it. I got a taste of my old life last night and I miss it. If I stay what will you do?"

"Are you serious?" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm not going back." He leaned forward and whispered, "Then I plan on making love to you at every chance I get." Then he pushed me against the couch and we had sex right there on my mom's antique Persian rug.

**Three Months Later**

"Bella I can't believe how much you have changed." I looked at Alice who was trying on wedding dresses. "Yeah, whatever. Hey don't you think I should be the one trying one the dress since I'm getting married?" She shrugged at me, "Me and Rose already got your dress. I'm just glad we talked you two out of going to the courthouse." I rolled my eyes at her. I really didn't want to be sitting here a few hours before I was getting married.

Edward and spent all of our free time together after that night. When didn't show up in LA my dad called and threatened to have me picked up. I didn't believe him until Leah and her co-worker Sam showed up at the mall to take me away. After that I moved in with Edward who lived just outside of the city.

My dad cut me off after I ran away but I didn't care. After I turned eighteen I got all of my money from my movies so I was well off. Not to mention my agent, Angela called me and said whenever I wanted to come back she would be there.

Two weeks ago Edward took me out to dinner and asked me to marry him and obviously I said yes. So here I am with Alice waiting for two o'clock to get here. We decided to get married at the hotel where horror con was held since that's where we first saw each other and Edward knew the manager.

"Alice you don't think I am crazy for marrying him do you?" She sat down next to me still wearing the dress. "Bella I see the way you two look at each other and I am telling you that this is meant to be. Remember that first night when I told I was going to read your tarot cards?" I nodded, "Well I never told you because you don't believe that stuff, but you got the love card. He is meant to be with you trust me." I hugged her, "Thanks. Now can you please go get changed so I can get married?" She got up and changed.

"Bella stop fidgeting!" That was real easy for Rose to say she wasn't getting married and didn't have to go through this. "Sorry but I'm nervous." The music started playing and my two maids of honor headed down the isle. I was then joined by Leah who I asked to give me away. "Leah thanks for doing this for me."

She smiled, "Well if your parents are too pig headed to not see how happy you are then you don't need them." Before I knew what hit me the preacher had finished our ceremony and we were married.

Edward actually carried me over the threshold into our new house and laid me on the bed. I didn't want to let him go but I had to. "Isabella Marie Masen. It has a good ring to it. How did I ever get lucky enough to drag you out of the hospital?" I kissed his nose. "I think it was your eyes."

He shrugged, "I don't care what it was, I'm just glad it worked. Now can we please get started on a family?" I bit my bottom lip, "Actually, we already have." His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "You're?" I nodded. "Thank you." He kissed me with as much passion as he had and I giggled when we separated, "Well thank yourself too because had it not been for you forgetting something this wouldn't have happened." He kissed my collar bone, "Shut up and make love to your husband, please." I only had one thing left to say so I did, "I love you."

The End

* * *

**Review PLEASE!**


End file.
